Fate (verse)
The Fate series was originally a visual novel series created by Kinoko Nasu, but it has evolved into a massive-scale series that spans video games, anime, manga, and novels. Series Dictionary * Heroic Spirit: '''Heroic Spirits are beings of a higher existence, and are usually based on ancient heroes from human history and mythology. They are entirely woven from the ideals of people all throughout the world, thus making them something similar to mythical beings. They are freed from the constraints of time itself and removed from the ring of reincarnation, moved to the Throne of Heroes, a place existing outside of both the universe and the time axis. * '''Servant: '''Servants are Heroic Spirits, and occasionally Divine Spirits, summoned by the Holy Grail for the purpose of competing under Masters in the Holy Grail War. They are divided into 7 standard Servants classes: ** '''Saber: Saber, Knight of the Sword and Heroic Spirit of the Sword, is one of the Three Knight Classes among the seven standard Servant classes summoned for the Holy Grail War. Servants placed within this class are agile and powerful melee warriors adept at swordsmanship, boasting high ratings in all categories, and they are often heroes from the Age of Gods when magecraft was still commonplace. The qualifying conditions require the Heroic Spirits to have legends as knights of the sword, and it is the class that requires the highest levels of attributes in all but the Magic attribute. ** Lancer: '''Lancer, Knight of the Lance and Heroic Spirit of the Lance, is one of the Three Knight Classes among the seven standard Servant classes summoned for the Holy Grail War. Servants placed within this class, many of which are Heroic Spirits who were knights, are very agile, display excellent close combat skills, show proficiency in hit-and-run tactics that capitalize on range and speed, and are skilled with long-range melee weapons such as spears and lances. ** '''Archer: Archer, Knight of the Bow and Heroic Spirit of the Bow, is one of the Three Knight Classes among the seven standard Servant classes summoned for the Holy Grail War. Servants placed within this Class excel in possessing powerful Noble Phantasms, are able to act as highly effective scouts, and are frequently Heroic Spirits from the Age of Gods when magecraft was still commonplace. The qualifying condition for the Heroic Spirits is not attributes, but instead the possession of powerful projectile weapons or special abilities related to projectile weapons. ** Rider: Rider, Mounted Knight, and Heroic Spirit of the Mount, is one of the Four Cavalry Classes among the seven standard Servant classes summoned for the Holy Grail War. Servants placed within this Class are those known for riding mounts, whether living beasts or human constructs, during their lives. They generally have lower attributes compared to the Three Knight Classes, but the abilities of the mounts described in their legends compensate by granting them powerful Noble Phantasms or abilities. ** Caster: Caster, Magus and Heroic Spirit of Spells and Sorcery, is one of the Four Cavalry Classes among the seven standard Servant classes summoned for the Holy Grail War. Servants placed within this Class are usually adept in magecraft, and the only qualifying condition is the mastery of sorcery of the highest caliber compared to the specific parameter requirements of the other classes. ** Assassin: Assassin, Silent Killer and Heroic Spirit of Assassination, is one of the Four Cavalry Classes among the seven standard Servant classes summoned for the Holy Grail War. Servants of this Class are skilled at operating covertly, stealthy, and silently. ** Berserker: Berserker, Mad Warrior and Heroic Spirit of Berserk Rage, is one of the Four Cavalry Classes among the seven standard Servant classes summoned for the Holy Grail War. Servants placed within this Class are always Heroic Spirits who have gone berserk during battle at least once in their lifetime. * Noble Phantasm: '''Noble Phantasms are "crystallized mysteries", powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as their core, and weapons or abilities owned by Heroic Spirits. They are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes one's existence through historical facts and anecdotes. They can be physical weapons, such as swords, lances, and bows, or support items, such as rings and crowns. They can also be abstract concepts, like unique abilities, unique means of attacks, curses, and changes to the environment and its physical properties. When summoned as Servants in the Holy Grail War, they are the trump cards of the heroes that allow them to overcome others in battle. * '''Holy Grail War: The Holy Grail War is a competition that decides the ownership of the Holy Grail through intense battle royale. While there have been many conflicts over supposed Holy Grails in the past, this term refers to those specifically based around Masters, usually proficient magi, summoning Servants, Heroic Spirits brought forth as familiars, and meeting in battle until only one pair is left to claim the Holy Grail. * Holy Grail: The Holy Grail is the Christian holy relic that received the blood of Christ, considered to be a Noble Phantasm. There have been many claims of its existence, 726 of which were investigated by the Church, and many conflicts for such artifacts have happened around the world throughout history.vThe name is utilized in the various Holy Grail Wars as the name of an artifact purportedly capable granting any wish to whomever comes to claim it rather than the real artifact, though the Church often gets involved simply because of that reason. Its advent is the ultimate goal of the various Holy Grail Wars. * Master: Master is a designation given to an individual, usually a magus, who has become one of the formal participants of the Holy Grail War by obtaining Command Spells and forming a contract with a Servant. * Command Spell: The Command Spells (also known as "Command Seals") are three claims of absolute obedience, the crystallization of a great magic, that a Master has over a Servant in the Holy Grail War system. Unable to normally be controlled by humans, they are burdened by the "absolute condition for materialization", the authority of the Command Spell carved into them at the moment of summoning. * Magus: Magus (plural Magi) is the term for a human practitioner of Magecraft, the magical science, as opposed to a Magician, who is capable of bringing forth true miracles that are impossible to be reenacted at the current scientific stage. In ancient times, the term magus was used for both the users of Thaumaturgy and Magic, but with the advancement of science that made past miracles possible and the decline of the overall power of Magecraft, the differences between the two became clearer. At the modern age, there are only five Magicians left. A wizard, just like a magus, has a long life. If one uses life-prolonging magic, it wouldn't be impossible to live a few hundred, a few thousand years either. * Magecraft: Magecraft, or Thaumaturgy is the artificial reenactment of Mystery, which is ordinarily possible only by inhuman beings, and is practiced by modern Magi. It is the ability to bring about what is possible through science with supernatural means; although the process is considered a miracle, the end result is not. The limits of Magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and Magic from the past became possible through science. * Magic: Magic, also referred to as True Magic and Sorcery in other translations, is the highest class of Mystery that surpasses Magecraft and all current sciences of that age. It represents the actualization of events that are impossible to reproduce in a certain era, whether by humans or the planet, even if given an infinite amount of time and resources. The acquisition of the capacity to perform magic is considered the ultimate accomplishment of a Magus. Calculations *Fate/EX Feats: The Moon Cell Shenanigans (Blog explaning the power of the Moon Cell. Scales to only a select few) *An analysis on FGO (Blog explaining the general power of the extended canon of the Fate franchise) *Enkidu's Enuma Elish (Massively Hypersonic+. Scales to virtually all Servants via Fate/Grand Order) *Iskandar dodges Excalibur (Faster than Light+. Scales to everyone who can fight Iskandar and Artoria. Only applies to their combat speed/reflexes) *Durability of Artoria's Armor (City level. Scales to those with comparable durability to Artoria) *Power of the Excalibur (Large City level. Applies to the power of Excalibur, and scales to those who can deflect or tank it, like Heracles) *Artoria VS Diarmuid (Hypersonic+. Applies to comparable Servants) *Near Death Shirou destroys the Holy Grail (Small City level. Scales to everyone who can keep up with Shirou) *Arthur and Prototype Gilgamesh Feats (Large City level to Large Island level, and Massively Hypersonic+. Scales to high tier Servants like Karna via Fate/Grand Order and those who can keep up with him) *Ramesses II's Dendera Electric Bulb (Country level. Scales to Lancer Artoria, whose Noble Phantasm can match the Dendera Electric Bulb, and other top tier Servants such as Karna, Enkidu and Gilgamesh) *Statement on Country level Dragons (Country level. Dragons such as Vortigern can be fought by people like Saber Artoria, albeit barely. Gives consistency to Ramesses II's Country level feat, and should scale to people who can best or at least match Artoria in her Lancer incarnation, who is superior to her Saber self, who failed to harm Vortigern all that much.) *Ishtar's Noble Phantasm Speed (Massively Faster than Light. Applies to B-Rank Servants, and to Servants with comparable speed to Mash, who fought alongside Ishtar against Tiamat) Knowledgeable Users UtopiaAether (Massive fan of the series. Has thoroughly researched almost every part of the series. Currently looking into Fate/Grand Order) NocturnBros (Fan of the series for quite some time. Has researched the games and anime. Currently looking into the VNs) Characters Fate/stay night *Shirou Emiya *Artoria Pendragon *Rin Tohsaka *Archer (EMIYA) *Cú Chulainn *Medusa *Illyasviel von Einzbern *Heracles *Sasaki Kojiro *Medea *Gilgamesh *Hassan-i-Sabbah *Kirei Kotomine *Angra Mainyu Fate/Zero *Kiritsugu Emiya *Diarmuid Ua Duibhne *Iskandar *Lancelot *Gilles de Rais Fate/hollow ataraxia Fate/Apocrypha *Chiron *Jack the Ripper *Frankenstein's Monster *Solomon ibn Gabirol *Vlad III *Astolfo *Siegfried *Shakespeare *Spartacus *Atalanta *Semiramis *Achilles *Karna *Mordred Pendragon *Jeanne D'Arc *Amakusa Shirou Tokisada Fate/Extra and Fate/Extella *Kishinami Hakuno *Nero Claudius *Tamamo no Mae *Altera *Francis Drake *Robin Hood *Nursery Rhyme *Arcueid Brunestud *Li Shuwen *Lu Bu *Gawain *Buddha *Elizabeth Bathory *Hans Christian Andersen *Kiara Sessyoin *BB *Archimedes *Charlemagne *Karl der Große Fate/strange fake *Enkidu *Richard I *Pale Rider Fate/Grand Order *Mash Kyrielight *Scáthach *Oda Nobunaga *"Old Man of the Mountain" Fate/Prototype and Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver * Arthur Pendragon * Ramesses II Category:Series Category:Video Game Series Category:Visual Novel Series Category:Book Series Category:Anime and Manga Series Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse